Eveline Harrington
About '''Eveline Harrington '''is a current member of The Royal Apothecary Society under Branch 27-B. She serves in their Testing Department, which is overseen by Grand Apothecary Thaddeus Seenwood. Eveline had gone rogue for many years after the fall of Lordaeron, mainly residing in the shadows and keeping to herself. It wasn't until recently that she came to embrace herself for who she is and join up arms with the Forsaken to serve as an asset to their cause. Life Eveline was born in Lordaeron sometime during the First War. Her parents, Johnathan and Elisse Harrington, shared much love and affection for Eveline, as she was their first child. Three years after her birth, her mother gave birth to a son and her brother, Stefan Harrington. Growing up, Eveline began to show a connection with the Light and she started training in the ways of priesthood when she was very young. Over time, her strength only grew as she got older and matured. By the time she was in her mid-teens, she had already mastered many abilities that had been far out of reach by others in her age group. Eveline devoted much of her time and remained faithful to the Church of the Holy Light and her training until the fall of Lordaeron during the Third War. Undeath During the events of the Third War and the fall of the Capital City, Eveline was killed in battle while helping to defend the citizens of Lordaeron. Once raised into undeath, she struggled immensely with keeping her connection to the Light and she hid herself away from the outside world for many years. Ashamed and full of guilt for not being able to do more to save the ones she loved, Eveline began to allow herself to dabble in shadow and void magic. Her newfound powers that she harnessed gave her the confidence to return to the outside world where she would align herself with other Forsaken and serve under their banner. It is during this time that she meets some of the members of Branch 27-B in The Royal Apothecary Society. Physical Appearance In '''life, '''Eveline could be described as having fair white skin and long blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. While alive, her eyes held a blue-green color that complemented her fair skin tone well. Eveline only stood at 5'5, not too small and not too tall. She bore no scars or any permanent wounds that would be visible on her living body. In '''death, '''Eveline would still stand at around 5'5. (Yes, she stands up completely straight compared to the in game models.) Eveline didn't spend any time in the ground prior to being raised, so her body remains mostly well intact. The only visible decay that can be seen on her is around her hands, facial, and upper body areas. The blonde hair is now a faded and almost white color, while her eyes no longer hold a blue-green color, but a yellowish green instead. She would consider herself lucky for how well her body has stayed intact over the years. Early Life & Education Eveline devoted much of her early life to serving the Church of the Holy Light. At the age of only eleven, Eveline began training in the ways of the Light and priesthood. (WIP) House Harrington The Harrington family tree has, presumably, all but died out since the fall of Lordaeron and its surrounding estates. Eveline's family comes from a long line of hardy men and women who always live up to their name. Her father, Johnathan Harrington, was a paladin and a Knight of the Silver Hand. He believed in honor above all else and raised Eveline to believe in the same. When her father met Elisse Marlowe, a low born farm girl, he instantly connected with her and fell in love. Her mother, coming from absolutely no wealth, cherished the fact that a nobleman, such as Johnathan, would even bat an eye at her or let alone engage in an relationship with her. Both Johnathan and Elisse married in secret, as the Harrington family would never allow one of their own to marry a low born such as Elisse. After 17 years of marriage, they welcomed their first child. Her name was Eveline Jane. In the years to come, the Harrington household would welcome another child to their name. Samuel "Sam" Harrington, was born only three years after Eveline. Like her father, Sam would grow to embrace the Light and eventually take up arms as a Knight of the Silver Hand. The family lived peacefully for many years on a private estate that was passed down from generation to generation to the male figure of the family. It wasn't until the Third War that the estate fell to ruin. Relationships WIP Quotes WIP Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken